Fulfill Your Destiny
by Art n' Music
Summary: Destiny. A philosophical idea. A predetermined path made by God, or gods, for each person, whether they like it or not. Then, there are those who believe in choosing their own way, despite powerful beings saying otherwise. Me? I don't care either way. I've lived to long to care. So tell me, do you believe in destiny, little rose? -Fenrir, The First Beowolf-


**I: Ozpin's Proposal**

Alright, so, how did Ruby get in this situation again?

All she did was stop a robbery that was happening, like any Good Samaritan. She helped the shopkeeper from going bankrupt, or something like that. So, why does it feel like she's the one in trouble?

Currently, the fifteen year old ravenette with natural red highlights sits in front of a bare, metal table, being lectured by a woman holding a tablet. Probably has her information RemNet will reveal on it. Her petite hands, covered by black and red fingerless gauntlets, are folded on top of the table, silvery, slightly shamed, orbs staring at her black skirt trimmed with red. Wrapped around the skirt is a belt with a cross brooch and small pouches attached. With the skirt is a black blouse wrapped by a red-laced, black waist cincher and thin shoulder pads, black stockings and metal shin guards hugging her lithe legs, and black combat boots with red lace and sole casing her feet. Completing her misinterpreted gothic appearance is a crimson red cloak lined with black underneath wrapped around her shoulders, the hood currently down to reveal her shoulder-length, choppy styled hair, and a small, chained necklace holding a silver rose pendant.

"I hope you realize that what you did today will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put, not only yourself, but others in danger due to your crass actions," the woman, who introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch, states. Her light blonde hair, not as vibrant as her sister's but light to almost be considered platinum blonde, is put in a bun on the back, a curly strand hanging off the right side of her face. Sharp, bright green eyes stare through oval glasses at the young girl, making her feel more guilty than needed. Definitely one of those strict, no-nonsense people. Hanging on her ears and around her neck, Ruby notices, are teal crystals, and she mildly wonders if they're Dust crystals.

"They started it, though! I just acted on self-defense! In which it turned into stopping…a crime…lord," Ruby rebuts, though she loses confidence with each word. She doesn't understand. She did what any good huntress would do if there was a robbery. So, why is she in trouble? Okay, maybe there was some collateral damage, particularly the roof where the thief and the mysterious woman escaped on a bullhead, but it was mostly the bad guys fault, not hers. What was she supposed to do? Let them mug her and rob the old man's store? No way.

The young girl looks up, taking a glance at the older huntress's outfit. Dressed in a white long-sleeved blouse, pleated, and a wide neckline to emphasize her bosom, a black pencil skirt decorated with bronze buttons, brown stockings and black heeled boots with bronze soles, and a black cape wrapped around her shoulders, lined with purple on the inside, much like her red and black cloak. However, the woman's cape is small and has something like a flame design cut along the edges, and bedazzled with diamond-shaped bronze beads. Her outfit, combined with the riding crop in her hand, makes her look like her namesake. Ruby wonders if she _is_ like the witches in the stories. That would be really cool.

"If it were up to me," Glynda continues, stopping in front of the child, "I would send you straight home. With a pat on the back for your quick thinking…"

At that, Ruby begins to smile.

"And a slap on the wrist!" To emphasize, she slaps her riding crop on the table near the girl's hands, eliciting a flinch and an "Eeep!" from said-teen.

"For the complete disregard toward your safety, and the feelings of those around you."

Ruby looks away, her lower lip quivering slighty though she tries to stop it. She understands what the huntress is saying. If something happened to her, what would her family feel? Her sister?

"However," she retracts, catching the ravenette's attention, "there is someone here who wants to meet you."

She steps into the shadows to the side as the door behind her opens, and a stoic man enters, carrying a cane, a mug, and— _Are those cookies?! Ooh, they are!_ Oh, she is so glad there isn't any strawberries with them. She wouldn't be able to hold back. But, as much as she wants to, she will not jump at them like a starving animal. Her aunt's words, not hers.

Looking away from the delicious delicacy, Ruby examines the man, and she gasps.

Isaac W. Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. She almost can't believe it, but it's truly him. From his messy silver hair and small, shaded glasses, down to the green cowl with a pinned cross and his unzipped black suit revealing his vest and emerald shirt, to his dark green pants and black shoes. The young girl is ecstatic! She is meeting Professor Ozpin! But, why is he here to see her? Oh man, did she do something really bad?

"Ruby Rose," he states, leaning down closer to the child until brown meets silver. "You…have silver eyes."

That wasn't what she was expecting. At all. "Um, yeah?" she says, confused. "What about them?" Sure, they're a rare color, but they shouldn't elicit this kind of reaction.

He just continues to stare instead of answering, and Ruby is beginning to feel awkward, shifting her eyes away from his piercing gaze. Looking back though, she finds his eyes look strange. Nothing to do with the color, but the feel of them. Dark brown eyes that seem to hold wisdom and curiosity beyond his age, whatever it is. She also notices a hint of recognition, and something else. It was too brief; she couldn't distinguish it. All in all, his eyes look like someone else's. Almost ageless. Weird.

Finally, he pulls back and sets the tray of cookies on the table. Ruby, after a slight hesitation, takes one and, hearing no disapproval, begins scarfing them down. Her cookie consumption speed shocks Goodwitch. Ozpin doesn't flinch.

Taking the tablet from the huntress, Ozpin looks over the footage, and Ruby halts her eating for a moment. She guesses he's watching the dust robbery she stopped. A small feeling a fear begins to infest, wondering what his reaction will be. Luckily, these cookies are delicious enough to distract her. Not as good as her mom's cookies, but still tasty.

"So, where did you learn this?" he asks, showing the young girl the footage from a security camera. Particularly, her performance against the thugs.

With the attention back, her shy attitude returns full force. "Um, S-Signal Academy," she mutters.

"They taught you to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? Possibly the most dangerous?" the headmaster continues with a hint of incredulity.

"W-Well, not really the school." She takes another cookie. "More like one teacher in particular."

"I see." Ozpin takes the tablet back and re-watches the impressive one-sided battle. There's only three cookies left on the plate. "It's just that I've only seen one other person wield a scythe as effectively as you have. A dusty old crow."

Perking up, she tries to talk, but her mouth is still full, accidently spitting some cookie bits out. How embarassing. After swallowing her mouthful, painfully, she tries again, "Sorry. You must mean my Uncle Qrow! He was a teacher at Signal. I was complete and utter _garbage_ until he took me under his wing." The young girl chuckles at hearing her phrasing. "Now, I'm all like—Hoowaaaah! Wichaaa! Hiiiiya!" She performs some karate-like moves and hand-chopping the table for emphasis, causing the plate to wobble.

"So I've noticed," the headmaster chuckles. "And what is an adorable girl like you doing in a school built for warriors?"

With conviction, Ruby states, "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Not only that. I also want to try to help people, like my sister. To make a world where they don't have to be scared of. I only have two more years of training before I apply for Beacon." As she continues, her enthusiasm grows, causing her speech to speed up. "You see, my mom was a huntress, as is my aunt, and my uncle and dad a huntsman, and I want to be a hunter like them, 'cause I want to help people. My family taught me to help others, so I thought, why not make a career out of it? Sure, the police are alright, but huntsmen and-huntresses-are-more-romantic-and-exciting-andjustplainbadassand- ** _EEEEEEE!_** Y'know!?" she pants a little, not having taken a breath during her speech.

The two adults simply stare at the hyperactive teen, trying to decipher what she just said. Ruby's cheeks redden slightly, realizing she rambled again. She has got to stop doing that.

After composing himself, Ozpin asks, "Do you know who I am?"

"Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

He smiles and says, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything," the young reaper beams.

The headmaster looks over at his deputy, who scoffs and looks away, but not daring to say anything. A bubble of worry begins growing in Ruby again, wondering what that means, but then Ozpin turns back and says, "Alright then. Welcome to Beacon, Ruby Rose."

Her jaw drops as Ozpin's words ring in her head. _Did…did he say what I think he said?_ A feeling of elation erupts in her core, but it feels too good to be true. "R-really?"

"We merely have to get your credentials passed into our system, go over some paperwork, and have your parent or guardian sign them, but yes. You will be going to Beacon Academy."

She can't help herself now! She grins and rushes over in a flurry of red rose petals, hugging the headmaster while chanting, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Glynda tries to begin, "Miss Rose-"

"This is so great!" she screams, releasing Ozpin begins jumping in excitement. "This is the best news I've heard in my entire life! Ooh, I can't wait to tell everyone at home! I have to tell them NOW!"

The young ravenette begins running out hastily when- **BAM**!

It happened so fast. As her face plastered onto metal, and she collapsed on the floor, Ruby realizes the door was still closed when she activated her Semblance and tried to run out. She quickly jumps back on her feet, now sporting a sheepish smile, and quickly assures the worried adults, "I'm okay! I'm fine. Happens a lot more than you think, actually. Heh." Aura is such a wonderful power. Otherwise, she would have had a lot more broken noses in her life.

"Please be more careful in the future, Miss Rose," Glynda coaxes as she reaches for the handle.

"R-right."

* * *

Outside the interrogation room, a curvaceous woman, sporting a red and black shallow cut dress and an assortments of beads, reads a book in her hand covered by fingerless gloves, critical crimson eyes with age lines scanning the bundle of letters forming into a story. Framing her pale face and cascading down her back is a wild mane of onyx hair. Wrapped around her waist is a girdle belt with a large, circular sheathe attached. Detached leggings cover her toned legs and wrap around her black and red heeled armored boots. Hanging on her side is a decoration of raven feathers, and attached to her arms are blood red bracers that reach up to her elbows.

Despite the book in-hand, Raven Branwen isn't really paying attention to the story, being too busy worrying—no, wondering—over her youngest charge. It doesn't help that the blonde teenager next to her is constantly bouncing her heel in nervous anticipation, creating a repetitive _thump-thump-thump_ on the tiled floor that's starting to become irking.

"You know," she begins, not looking up from her book, "I have an extra novel you can read to keep your mind busy."

"Sorry mom, but I'm not into those smut books you like reading."

"It's not smut, Yang! And that was only one book."

Yang Xiao-Long scoffs, pushing some of her hair away from her eye. "One very erotic book."

"And one you shouldn't have gotten your hands on."

"You should have hid it better! Besides, better that I found it instead of Ruby."

Raven heaves an irritated sigh before turning toward her daughter. When it comes to looks, Yang shares a few features with her mother. Similar facial structure; same luscious hair, though more maintained; same body structure, but built more for power. However, there are enough differences to not be exact copies, such has her being blonde, her complexion much paler, and her outfit is more revealing. A yellow low-cut crop top with a flaming heart emblem plaster on the left side, showing a nice bit of cleavage, a specially designed brown jacket partly zipped and revealing her midsection, black mini shorts with a brown belt wrapped around, a black feathered skirt reaching hip to hip, and is barefoot. A small orange scarf wraps around her neck, and she also wears black fingerless gloves, like her mother. Bright yellow cuffs on her wrists end her ensemble. But, despite her appearance and attitude, she is not like most others.

The mother turns back to her book. Yang stops her tapping and begins twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, and she asks, "Soo…what do you think Ruby's in for?"

"I don't know, but she better have a good explanation for all of this. This is seriously unlike her. If it was you, on the other hand, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Hey! When have I ever got in trouble with the police?"

Raven gives her daughter a deadpan look and states, "Junior's bar."

Embarrassed, the blonde mutters, "Okay, okay. I've had some…friction…with the police force. But, in my defense, Junior messed with my hair!"

The ravenette sighs in irritation. "You and your hair." A retort hangs on her tongue, but, instead of continuing what would've been an endless argument, as both females are incredibly stubborn in their own rights, Raven returns to her book. However, she notices a policeman off to the side, staring with a heated glare at them. Particularly, her daughter. Having dealt with this before, she grips her sheathe and pushes her thumb on the handle, letting the blade slip out slightly. Seeing the silent threat, the man quickly darts away. Raven turns back to her book when Yang says, "They staring again?"

The mother, after a slight moment of silence, answers, "Yes. However, unlike some other idiots, he harbored some intelligence and left."

The blonde doesn't say anything else, but the wings on her back ruffle in displeasure.

Her wings are what makes her stick out from normalcy, along with some other features. Black as deathly tar, they appear to suck the light around them, same with her tail, which she folds around her waist, acting as her skirt. Also, while she does take extra care in keeping them short, her nails can grow into wicked talons that can slice through flesh like butter. Her toes, however, are bit harder to wear down, so she merely trims them, explaining the lack of footwear. But the most unsettling feature are her eyes. Inky black orbs, interrupted by a disk of sharp lavender that, despite her sunny attitude, holds no warmth.

Marks of a Daunt.

Raven tries to return to her book, but then a door opens, and the guardian turns to see Ruby Rose walking out of the interrogation room, looking ecstatic about something, Glynda Goodwitch, and-

"Ozpin?" she mutters as she snaps her book shut and gets up from the chair.

Ruby!" Yang shouts, quickly rushing to her sister and giving her trademark 'Yang' hugs. A.k.a. will break your spine.

Despite her ribs beginning to collapse inward, the cloaked girl continues to smile, and she squeaks out, "Hi Yang. Hi Aunt Raven."

"Ruby," the aunt acknowledges. "Yang, let your sister go before you kill her."

"I'm not going to kill her!" she argues, but does as she is told. When the younger sister catches her breath back, the Halfling says, "Alright, so what did you do? Tell your big sister everything. Every juicy detail."

"I would very much like to know myself, actually," Raven inquires, folding her arms as she steps closer to her surrogate 'niece'.

Said-niece chuckles slightly and answers, "Oh. Well, I just stopped a Dust robbery and tried to catch a criminal."

Such a simple statement from an innocent girl, yet it leaves both Raven and Yang speechless. The blonde's mind practically shuts down, and all she can do is stutter out, "W-w-what?"

"What the hell? Has law enforcement truly fallen that far?" The older ravenette murmurs, pinching her nose.

Ozpin steps up and says, "You shouldn't blame the police, Mrs. Xiao-Long-"

" **Branwen** ," she interrupts coldly. "It's Branwen. I may have returned to the Xiao-Long household, but I have decided to keep my name."

"Alright, Ms. Branwen. As I was saying, I asked the police to bring Miss Rose here so I may speak with her."

"What about?"

"Well, you see-"

Ruby cries, "I've been accepted to Beacon!"

"What?" the shocked raven says while the sister shouts, "Are you serious?!"

Turning back to the headmaster, Raven demands, "Ozpin is this true?"

"She has shown exceptional skill, and I can see great potential within her. Frankly, it would be a shame to hold her back another two years."

Placing a hand over her eyes, the ravenette murmurs, "I can't believe you, Ozpin." While she is proud of the youngest, as proud as a cynical woman like her can be, she can't help but feel her old resentment toward the man before her. Even in the past, she has always felt uneasy with the headmaster, and it has only grown as she learned more about him, and the world around. It's because of people like Ozpin that this world has become so lax to the true dangers, so careless.

So _weak_.

It doesn't help that his excuse is full of shit! Yes, Ruby is an extremely skilled fighter, but if she were to jump ahead in school, she would be two years behind, studious-wise. There isn't any benefit for Ruby to be brought up into Beacon. There's only one reason why the headmaster would do such a move at this time, and it both worries and angers Raven.

Her daughter, on the other hand, has an entirely different reaction. "OH MY GOD, Ruby, I can't believe it!" She crushes her sister in her arms again and starts swinging her around, unaware of Ruby's impending loss of life. "You're going to be a huntress! Oh, mom would be so proud of you right now!"

"Which one?" she chokes, barely hanging on to her life.

"Well, of course I mean, well…your mom, Summer, but, my mom is proud, right? Well, just…I mean…you got me confused!" she suddenly shouts, dropping Ruby, to which she takes a deep breath of glorious air.

"Ozpin, are you sure about this?" Raven asks while her niece continues to cough. "She's only fifteen."

"Life is full of surprises. Wouldn't you agree?" he asks, giving a knowing look to Raven. To that, she gives the headmaster one of her bone-chilling glares. Ozpin quickly looks away.

"Besides, as I said before, she is exceptional. Unless, you doubt her skill."

"The only thing I doubt right now is your head." The older ravenette sighs, however, then continues, "But, this is Ruby's dream, and I would rather not disappoint her."

"I wonder why," he mutters knowingly as he pulls out some papers, earning another glare. Handing them to her, he says, "I merely need you to sign this, and we'll do the rest."

Raven takes the offered papers and pen and was about to sign it off when she notices something. "Wait a minute," the mother says, catching the blonde and reaper's attention. She pushes the papers apart and notices two different forms. "I thought it was just Ruby going to Beacon. Why do I have two forms?" she demands.

"About that," Ozpin begins, earning a third glare from the raven, a new record, and curious glances from the two teens. "Along with Miss Rose, I was hoping to invite one other to my school. Miss Yang Xiao-Long."

"What?!" the crowd reacts, except for Goodwitch, who sports a very, _very_ reluctant acceptance.

Raven states, "Ozpin, you have seriously lost your mind. Ruby, I would understand, slightly, but Yang? What are you thinking?"

"I've been asking him that since I started working with him," Glynda mutters.

"It's simple, Ms. Branwen," the headmaster says, ignoring his deputy. "I want to give her a chance."

"A chance?" she repeats.

"Much like you and Miss Rose, I, too, believe the Daunts should have a chance at life. To follow their dreams. I do not believe that they are like their Grimm counterparts. I want to help them. I want to show everyone that they are not monsters as many would believe, but good people with good intentions. All they need is a chance to prove themselves."

A nice ideology, but Raven knows the world doesn't work like that.

"Ozpin, that's not such a-"

"She has to come, Aunt Raven!" Ruby jumps in.

"What? Ruby, this is-"

"I think this is a good idea." It would be great! Ruby was actually worried about being separated from her older sister for so long. She's never stayed away longer than a few days. The one time she decided to be away for a week…let's just say it was a big mess. Besides, if her sister is at school, Ruby won't feel so alone. She was never good at meeting and making friends, for various reasons, but she'll at least have one person she knows there.

"If she goes to Beacon with me, everyone will see she's not like the Grimm, but a person. It could be the first step toward Daunts finally being accepted! Please? I promise I'll keep an eye on her. I'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble or gnaw on any students, and I'll make sure she does her homework and be more social and-!"

"Whoa, hey! Who's the big sister here?" Yang smirks, feeling playfully insulted. "Besides, half of that stuff you have trouble with, Rubes."

Ruby ignores her and begs, "Please? Please? I really want Yang to come!"

"Ruby." Raven places her hands on the young girl's shoulders and looks at her eyes. "I can understand why you're excited, but I'm not sure if it's such a good idea. Even with you around, Yang still has trouble with her instincts and emotions. You remember the time she spotted you being picked on by those boys?"

"Y-yeah, but those were all superficial wounds. No lasting injuries!"

"I know, but with or without that incident, the people on Patch have trouble accepting Yang, and they had seventeen years to do so. What do you think would happen if she were to enter a school full of paranoid teenagers from all over Remnant?"

"B-b-but-!"

"Mom."

Raven turns her head toward her daughter, and she appears excited and…hopeful? "I want to go."

Shock encompasses her face. Has everyone taken crazy pills? Doesn't she know what will happen if she joins? Hoping to dissuade her, she starts, "But, Yang-"

"Ozpin is right," the blonde interrupts. "All I want, all I really need, is a chance. Nobody ever gave me that at Signal, at Patch. But, maybe now, I can show people I'm more than just some monster. I can begin showing everyone who Yang Xiao-Long truly is. So, can I please go?"

The mother stares at her daughter, then looks at her niece, who is giving her the biggest puppy-eyes she's ever seen, then to Ozpin. She suddenly feels unusually weary and cornered. She hates that feeling. "I'm not so sure about this."

"If it helps," Ozpin begins, "She will not be the only one there. There will be two others at the school, and I plan on meeting a few more to see if they're interested."

 _Fucking damn it. You are killing me, Ozpin. Just what are you planning?_ Despite the thought, there are some decent facts in their reasoning. This could be good for Daunts in the long run. It will help that her daughter will have kindred spirits with her. Also she didn't want to hurt Yang…again. Despite what some people would say, she has a heart. It's black, but it's still a heart. _Plus Ruby's goddamn eyes. Why did she have to be a perfect replica of Summer?! She's mocking me from the dead realm, I just know it._

With one final sigh, she turns to her daughter and asks, "Yang, are you absolutely sure you want to go?"

The blonde glances at her sister behind Raven and sees her with a big smile and two thumbs up. Yang grins and answers with confidence, "You bet."

The mother stares into her daughter's eyes a moment longer, and then she submits, "Fine then."

The two sisters cheer in celebration, the younger one happily hugging and the other returns it. They're going to Beacon together!

"You two wait outside while I finish talking to Ozpin."

"Alright Mom/Aunt Raven!" While the sisters rush to the door, Raven finishes filling out the two forms, and the headmaster says, "You're making a smart choice, Raven." He grunts in pain when the papers slam into his chest. The ravenette growls, "I don't know what you are planning Ozpin, but if you put either of them in a situation they cannot handle, not even the **witch** herself can save you."

"Are you implying they are not strong?"

"They **are** strong. I made sure of that. But there are beings out there that are unlike any other, that will do anything to get what they want."

"I assure you, I only have their best interest and safety in mind. I run a school where I do my hardest to teach them to fight and live, no matter the danger."

" _Is that what was on your dusty mind when you sent Summer to her death?!_ " the raven hisses venomously, the pure malice in her eyes making the headmaster flinch in shame. The older ravenette glares daggers at the man a moment longer, then turns and rounds the corner.

Once the last strand of obsidian hair disappears, Ozpin sullenly mutters, "One of my many mistakes, unfortunately."

"I'm sure you don't need me saying this," Glynda starts, inputting the new information into her scroll, "but you are treading incredibly dangerous waters."

"I always do when Raven is involved." The headmaster takes a sip of hot cocoa, grimacing when he finds out its cold. "Now then, why don't we pay James a visit, hmm?"

"Joy," she deadpans as the two exit the station.

In the police department's main office/waiting area, Raven breathes in deeply then exhales, letting out some frustration. That man. So infuriating. No, he's beyond that. She's not sure if there's an appropriate word to describe someone like him.

Why? Why must he constantly butt into everyone's lives? He always goes on about letting people enjoy the peace, and yet he sends out huntsmen and huntresses that truly deserves peace out against the world. And, more often than not, the said-hunters don't return from the missions. And because of that, men and women are denied the chance to become strong. Innocent lives are lost forever. Families are torn apart.

Raven glances over to the excited young duo. The raven can't help but wonder how the Rose-Xiao Long household would have been different if Summer would've stayed. If Summer had just listened to her. Her daughters needed her more than any stupid mission Ozpin gave her.

Sure, Ruby and Yang appear fine now, however, she can see the pain when they think no one is looking. They are broken inside, especially young Ruby. Raven may have helped ease the hurt, but she can't, in any way, fill the dark abyss in their hearts. She isn't mother-material, despite her attempts at it. That role solely goes to Summer. And Ozpin took her away.

Raven clenches her fist, making the leather crackle, feeling an old fury beginning to swell. Remembering an old lesson, she begins breathing in through her nose, and then exhales out her mouth. She continues doing so until her breathing calms down, the raging emotions quell, and her hand relaxes. She'll definitely chase after a few Grimm later, but now, she has two charges to prepare. The ravenette doesn't know what Ozpin is planning now, but she will make sure that Yang and Ruby can fight anything in their way, and live.

After all, she has a promise to keep.


End file.
